Kingdom Shugo Chara!
by xWolfxKit
Summary: What if Kairi and Sora had a child named Ikuto and Riku had a kid named Amu. What if Ikuto was destined to be the new Key Blade Master. A new evil has arrived and Ikuto must stop it and save the universe from being destroyed. Join in on the fun It's here!
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Shugo Chara!

**Wolf: Hi this is me Wolf and this is my new story Kingdom Shugo Chara I just made it and those who are reading this and read the other two I will update soon just wait. You may request to be in the story for now I'll tell you the intro pay attention readers!**

This was after Sora and Riku came back from the door of light and Kairi and Sora had a son named Ikuto, Riku had a daughter named Amu and more kids came named Utau, Kukai, Tadase, Nadeshiko and her brother Nagehiko and Yaya with Kairi and Rima. Ikuto, Amu and Tadase were all great friends Tadase thought of Ikuto as a rival for Amu's love. Now the trio is in the Secret Place read on to see what they are doing there.

**Chapter 1: The Drawing On The Wall Signals a Feeling in the Heart…**

Ikuto, Amu and Tadase were in the Secret Place a place they made for themselves nobody else came usually. Ikuto was on the left side drawing something with a stone. Amu and Tadase on the right side drawing together both smiling they took glances at Ikuto seeing him by himself made them a bit sad. Tadase snickered as he saw Ikuto's head droop a bit and wrapped his arm around Amu who pushed him away. Tadase pouted at Amu pushing him away. He watched her get up and walks towards Ikuto and crouched down even though he was on the floor sitting Indian Style.

"What are you drawing Ikuto" she asked and he turned to her and move to the side a bit so she could sit down by him. She looked at the drawing and ran her finger across it and she smiled in front of them were life size drawings of Ikuto herself and Tadase. Amu's eyes darkened as she saw her drawing holding Tadase's drawing's hand. "Do you like it" Ikuto's voice called out to her and she looked at him to see his Jet black hair covering his eyes a small smile on his face. She couldn't get the heart to tell him she hated the fact that the drew Ikuto and Amu were not holding hands but a fake smile scrunched it's way onto her face and she nodded saying Yep in the process.

"That's good I thought you would hate it look I even put you and Tadase holding hands" He said smiling still pointing. Amu gave him a longing look and then nodded and well running her fingers across the smooth rock her fingers soon bumped into his and they looked at each other both of their eyes were wide and then they heard a ehm and turned to see Tadase standing there frowning his arms crossed onto his chest making him look like a 2 year old. "If you excuse us Tsukiyomi Ikuto Amu and I were going to draw together" Tadase said and Ikuto smiled and nodded as Tadase grabbed Amu's arm and dragged her away. Amu looked at Ikuto and his smile was replaced with a frown and he shook his head and got up leaving out the entrance into the sun and looking at the waves.

He smiled and climbed out shielding his eyes from the sun running out and onto the sand taking in the aroma of the sea salt water. He soon felt sleepy and fell to the ground his eyes closed and his breathing pattern slowed down and he felt himself drifting.

**Ikuto's Dream**

I was floating in the water the island was floating away from me I'm trying to grab onto it but it's going farther and farther away. My eyes were closing and I was falling deeper and deeper. I've been having these weird dreams lately I told my mom and dad but they said maybe I was troubled by something.

Were these dreams real or not? Do they have a connection with something happening in my life? These are the questions that keep coming to me they are bugging me but then I think. I open my eyes again I'm on the island again but where's mom and dad where's Tadase especially Where is Amu! I looked ahead of me and there stood Tadase I reached out my hand to him and tried to run to him but the waves were keeping us apart. I tried to yell out to him but my voice wouldn't work either.

A huge tidle wave was coming behind him and he reached his hand out to me I rushed towards him the water rushing me back I kept pulling and running my hand reached out. Tadase turned into Amu and I yelled my voice came and I rushed towards her at top speed I jumped forward and then the wave washed over us both I floated to the left while she to the right still holding her hand out. I tried to grab it but the water pushed me back I wasn't choking and then when I floated up for air. Amu was right there on the island smiling and waving at me. I rushed towards her nothing pulling me back this time.

When I reached her I was choking and breathing really hard she giggled at me which made me smile. Then she looked up at the golden sky I turned around and I saw Me but I am me I was falling from the sky and then I felt some invisible force push me back I was falling into the water. Amu tried to grab my hand but I was still falling she called my name and I was gone beneath the water with no return. I wasn't breathing now and the water pushed me down onto a platform It was sleeping beauty I loved that fairy tale. I read it to Amu when Tadase was out "practicing" with Rima. I walked along the hard extirer and then it happened I fell.. the glass shattered behind me and I fell into the deep darkness it pulled me down and then I heard a voice.

"_What is lost cannot be found What is found cannot be lost" _

"Who are you what do you want" I called out.

"_You are the awaited one the one who will save the worlds"_

"Worlds you mean there are more worlds than ours" I called again.

"_Choose your path young Ikuto and become the Keyblade Master" _

"Keyblade" I called out and then three platforms came up on the first platform was a nice looking shield the second item was a black sword and the last was a mystic staff.

"_Choose wisely which power will you choose"_

Ikuto looked at them all the sword reminded him of destruction the mystic reminded him of Kairi then he turned to the shield the word Protect came in his mind and he always did protect Amu.

He touched the shield and it dissaepeared and then he turned around curious about the next set of events.

"_Now what power will you give up"_

Ikuto walked confidently to the sword and touched it and it disappeared and Ikuto turned around.

"_Good work __my son__" _

The ground broke again and Ikuto fell this time he was knocked out the head and he looked up to see Amu's happy face. They were so close together it looked like they were going to kiss. Amu eased her head down just enough for their lips to touch then Tadase came and yelled in fury. Ikuto hopped to his feet and stuffed his hands in his pocket running up into the forest up the mountain side and he got to a ledge and climbed up it scratches and blood on him.

"Whoa" was the word that came from his mouth on the other side of the mountain was a entire army of shadows. They looked at him with golden blank eyes and then melted into the ground and rushed towards him Ikuto dashed down the mountain and through the forest. When Tadase saw them he squeaked and ran away but Ikuto grabbed Amu and forced her to the ground afraid they would take her away. Sadly the shadows went under the two kids and absorbed Amu and Ikuto into the everlasting darkness. Tadase was already taken away to who knows where as Amu and Ikuto were in the shadow world the shadows tried to tear them apart. Amu held onto Ikuto's hand crying tears dripping down her face. "Ikuto please help me I'll always be with you please Ikuto" Amu cried. "I'll always be with you too I'll come back to you I promise" Ikuto said their fingers slowly ripping apart at each word. "I know you will" Amu cried back to him and then their hands parted. Then Amu suddenly yelled to him "Ikuto I like you" she yelled and his eyes widened and they both disappeared from each other. Amu put a half eaten Paou Paou Fruit in Ikuto's hand before he left.

Amu's last thought was: _Ikuto you will come back for me won't you? _

**That was 2 Pages long next chapter will be 3 or 4 pages long. **

**That was so sad two friends being ripped from each other. **

**Ikuto: Booyah Amu said she loved me**

**Amu: Key word: Like I said I like you.**

**Ikuto: same thing right **_**Amu**_

Amu: -blush-

Me: Get a room next chapter: Escape from the Darkness the New Beginning


	2. Everlasting Darkness and A New Beginning

Escape From The Darkness A New Beginning

'_I don't understand anymore what is real and what's not the only thing I know is when we were ripped apart' _

**Ikuto's POV**

I was falling through the darkness it was rushing past me I heard laughter and taunting and my eyes closed trying to get away from it all but it still came back in my ears. I finally screamed and all of the darkness' laughter and taunting silenced and I saw little golden eyes staring at me I was in a ball my eyes closed and I clenched my hand rising my head up. "I'm sick and tired of this" I screamed out and two pairs of golden eyes cried out and disappeared. "All I wanted all I ever wanted was to get off of that Island and find a different world not to be taunted" I yelled and 10 pairs of eyes died out. "Why don't you rip out my heart for Kami's sake and throw it away like the rest" I yelled and all of them cried out making my ears want to bleed and they all died out.

All of the darkness was gone and I was left floating alone my head soon bent back and I closed my eyes. I was floating still and I heard a voice talking to me in my head a blade was floating in front of me in my dream. It had a dark blue handle with a chain with a circle and two small circles ontop of the big circle making it look like a mouse. It's blade was sleek and smooth and it was calling out to me or was it the voice in my head I don't know anymore.

'_So you wish to know what is real and what is not you wish to save your friends who are lost and are at the mercy of darkness'_

"Yea I really wish to save them I want to protect everyone I want to save I want to save Amu"

'_Well take hold of the key in front of you the door to darkness is very far but also very close can you find it' _

"I want Amu back I'll do anything to find this stupid door to light or darkness I'll make sure that she's ok"

'_You talk big but do you have the guts to back that talk up young Ikuto' _

"How do you know my name who are you"

'_Young Ikuto Young Ikuto I know you very well my name is of no importance but be reassured we will meet some day' _

The voice trailed off and my eyes opened the blade in my dreams was right in front of me. "Key-blade" I asked myself and reached out my hand to grab it somehow it knew I was coming and zoomed straight into my hand. I felt myself being pulled downwards I looked at my feet and darkness was pulling me in. It pulled me deeper and deeper and then I almost choked and fell into it then the darkness closed around my body and I was floating down onto a platform. I looked around and then I crashed onto the ground and looked above me. Two people stood up dressed in goofy clothes I looked closer and smiled. It was Kairi and Kukai they were both smiling at me at least Kukai was Kairi was looking at least. I jumped up and hugged them both all three of us crashing to the ground.

"Tsukiyomi what is that weapon in your hands" Kairi asked me adjusting his glasses and I looked at the weapon and raised it up smiling. "The Keyblade the key to the door of light" I said and we all looked at it and touched it with out hands then it began to shine and the light covered us and the darkness broke away and was replaced by light. The wind blew past all of us and when we opened our eyes we were laying in a grassy plain the light blue sky shining over us. Kairi was holding a staff while Kukai a shield and a sword and we looked up at the sky curious. "I wonder what adventures await us" I said and they looked at me and nodded we all laughed together and got up looking at the road ahead of us.

"But who knows maybe the adventure already has begun" I said and we took off down the road running past flowers and trees the sky was the limit and we ran deeper and deeper into the path. The sun shined brightly over us and then we reached a town it was floating in the air at the end of the trail. "We have to run and jump" Kairi said and I nodded backing up and then got into a running stance we waited for 12 seconds then took off we were so close to the end of the trail and Kairi yelled "Jump" and we jumped like he said. When we jumped it was all darkness below and we started falling I reached out my hand and someone grabbed it.

I looked up and I saw Amu my eyes widened and I felt someone grab my foot I looked down from Amu and saw Kukai and Kairi below me grabbing on my foot well Kairi was below Kukai. I smiled at them and looked back up at Amu to find her replaced by a black haired girl who smiled at me wide. "Who are you and what did you do to Amu" I said about to snatch my hand away. "Hold on their little boy I'm Yume and you're in Seiyo Town come on I'll help you up" she said pulling me up and I fell to the ground with Kairi and Kukai flung over my head and hit two buildings they were both knocked out. My vision started going black and the girl looked at me. "Hey little buddy are you ok" she said and her voice got deeper and hazier as my vision blurried and then it was followed by darkness.

"_Where are we Ikuto this place is really weird" Kukai said_

"_I don't know Kukai but I have a bad feeling that the lady that save us is evil" Ikuto said._

"_Don't be ubsurd she is not evil she is beautiful and talented" Kairi said. _

"_Kairi has a girl friend Kairi has a girlfriend" Ikuto and Kukai taunted._

"_I do not" Kairi yelled and their whole darkness and dreams shattered and they awakened to the real world. _

"You've really outdone yourself this time Kizu you brought them back" the girl designated as Yume said and the man designated as Kizu crossed his arms and nodded. "Where are we and what did you do with Amu" I yelled at her. "Who's Amu and who are you guys you don't have the right to yell at Yume" Kizu said grabbing me by my collar and hit me against the door. "Cut it out Kizu your gonna hurt him don't you see who he is" Yume said grabbing the man's arm. "Yea I see who he is a no good trouble maker" He said tightening his grip. "Hey no he isn't he's the Keyblade Master" she yelled and Kizu let me go and I coughed trying to catch my breath.

"Look when you pasted out I found this letter in your jacket I think you should read it" Yume said taking a letter with a big bulgie spot in it and handed it to him. I took the letter carefully and brought it to my face to read it my eyes darkened for a moment and then brightened a bit.

**Dear Ikuto,**

_Hey it's me Amu when we were broken apart I found a little man in a black robe he helped me through the darkness. I can't wait till we see each other again. You will come for me right Ikuto? __Even if you don't I know you have a cool explanation for it I'll love to here it I bet. I haven't seen Tadase and the little man in the robe was a king can you believe that. Please come and try to find me I'm really scared and I don't know where I am I don't know if this king will be here to help me forever._

_Remember I'll always be with you and don't worry we'll see each other again and Tadase too and we'll go home together happy and friends all of us we won't be separated forever right? I'll be waiting for you to come back to me The King and I have to go now so this will be very short. _

_And look I saved the Paou Paou fruit when we were kids I ate half of it sorry. Hehe well now I have to go. _

**Signed Yours Truly, **

**Amu **

**P.S: The Paou Paou fruit is really delicious ^^ **

I picked the Paou Paou fruit up and ate the other half my body began to feel weird as if I was missing something from myself. I clutched my stomache and breathed a bit and then looked at Kizu and Yume. They had there hands on my shoulders looking at the letter Yume's eyes all lovey-dovey and Kizu's eyes were filled with sickness. "I know you're listening guys" I yelled to the door and Kairi walked in dragging Kukai a few seconds later. "We have to choose who to go find Ikuto if we don't everybody won't be able to go home together and we'll be separated forever" Kairi said calmly. I looked at the letter and put it in my pant's pocket. "We are going to look for Amu first" I said stamping my foot and I ran to the window and opened it climbing out to see the moon shining over us.

"What about Tadase" Kukai asked putting a hand on my shoulder and I looked at the sky. "Tadase has been a jerk to us but he matters to" Kairi said walking to me too. I got up and looked at the moon one more time and clenched my foot. "We will figure something out" I said calmly like Kairi who smiled to himself. "We will figure something out" I said again. Yume walked behind us and smiled "So for now how about you guys stay with us until you leave for your new adventure" she said.

"Yume please Yume" the three of us said turning around and she smiled brightly. "Our adventure has already begun a new beginning a new chapter a new life" I said smiling and the stars shined over us. _Don't worry Amu I'll find you and when I do we'll find Tadase too and we'll all be together again. _I clenched my fist and followed Yume to the guest room and I laid down in one bed that was dark blue while Kukai and Kairi were sleeping. What I didn't know was that somebody was watching us and soon sleep enveloped me and I snored soundly.

The moon shined and I could swear it winked at me and I saw Amu in it but I guess I was just dreaming. I felt darkness cover us and our weapons shined in the moonlight and my eyes blinked in their sockets. A tear fell onto my face and it dripped down my cheek it was salty and I felt someone kiss my cheek before leaving. 


End file.
